freekamenriderfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters
Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters is a final series from Mojang Entertainment, Hasbro Animation Studios, DHX Media, AllSpark Pictures, Nintendo Entertainment and Toei. Plot After Gohan of the Darkness successfully wiped out half of the universe with the Infinity Stones. The remaining Unified Heroes will protect New Earth from New Blood Tribe. Characters Heroes * Unified Heroes ** Heroes of the Minecraft World *** Zion "Pikachu18" (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom)/Kamen Rider Proto Woz *** Mario *** Sonic the Hedgehog *** Link *** Samus Aran/Zero Suit Samus *** Fox McCloud *** Captain Falcon *** Kirby *** Hyper Metal Sonic *** Pikachu *** Mewtwo *** Lucario *** Greninja/Ash-Greninja *** Incineroar *** Donkey Kong *** Princess Zelda *** Marth *** Pit *** Shulk *** Cloud Strife *** Bayonetta *** Solid Snake *** Mega Man *** Pac-Man *** Ren Amamiya/Joker **** Arsene *** Luminary *** Edrick *** Solo *** Eight *** Banjo-Kazooie *** Rayman *** Shovel Knight *** Shantae *** Master Chief *** Scorpion *** Jack Raiden *** Ragna the Bloodedge *** Team RWBY **** Ruby Rose **** Weiss Schnee **** Blake Belladonna **** Yang Xiao Long *** Sora *** Riku *** King Mickey Mouse *** Donald Duck *** Goofy *** Huey *** Dewey *** Louie *** Webby Vanderquack *** Blueberry Cake *** Cherry Crash *** Sophisticata *** Velvet Sky *** Megan Williams *** Indiana Rave *** Baewatch *** EvanUn0 *** Copper Plume *** Cupcake Slash *** Mezma *** Zoe Star Pink *** Mercy Feral Siren *** North Bridge *** Esbern *** Contralto *** Gamerpen *** Lily *** Regressa *** Night Quill *** Medusa/Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi *** Norman/Kamen Rider Neo Blade *** Captain Planet/Keyblade Wielder Lance/Kamen Rider Build BananaLock Form *** Minecraft Guardian Notch/Kamen Rider Neo Cross-Z *** GLaDOS Greeed *** Minecraft Princess Aria Blaze/Kamen Rider Blood Stalk *** Noctis Lucis Caelum/Kamen Rider MadBuild *** Lars Alexanderson/Kamen Rider MadGrease *** Garden Grove/Kamen Rider Proto Geiz *** Natsu Dragneel *** Erza Scarlet *** Lance the Fox *** Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino *** Red_Bee *** Jesse (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Petra (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Lukas (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Ivor (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Romeo (Minecraft: Story Mode) *** Classic Sonic *** Mighty the Armadillo *** Ray the Flying Squirrel *** Arkayna Goodfey *** Zarya Goodfey *** Randy Cunningham *** Howard Weinerman *** Zak *** Zoe *** John Charles *** Gina Xenson *** Megan Williams (G1) *** Danny Williams (G1) *** Molly Williams (G1) *** Beep-O *** Spawny *** Ezra Bridger *** Kazuda Xiono *** Shotaro Hidari and Philip/Kamen Rider W *** Parasoul *** Rabbid Mario *** Rabbid Sonic *** Rabbid Link *** Rabbid Samus *** Rabbid Fox *** Rabbid Falcon *** Rabbid Kirby *** Rabbid Pikachu *** Rabbid Mewtwo *** Rabbid Lucario *** Rabbid Greninja *** Rabbid Incineroar *** Rabbid Kong *** Rabbid Zelda *** Rabbid Marth *** Rabbid Pit *** Rabbid Cloud *** Rabbid Bayonetta *** Rabbid Snake *** Rabbid Mega Man *** Rabbid Pac-Man *** Rabbid Joker *** Rabbid Luminary *** Rabbid Edrick *** Rabbid Solo *** Rabbid Eight *** Rabbid Banjo-Rabbid Kazooie *** Rabbid Classic Sonic *** Rabblight Sparkle *** Rabbid Twilight Sparkle *** /Red Ranger/Gold Ranger *** /Green Ranger/White Ranger/Red Zeo Ranger V/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Ranger *** /Pink Ranger/Pink Zeo Ranger I/Pink Turbo Ranger *** /Red Aquitar Ranger *** *** /Blue Turbo Ranger *** /Red Space Ranger *** /Blue Space Ranger *** /Red Galaxy Ranger *** /Magna Defender *** /Red Lightspeed Ranger *** /Titanium Ranger *** /Time Force Red *** /Wild Force Red *** **** /Red Dino Ranger **** /Blue Dino Ranger **** /Yellow Dino Ranger **** /White Dino Ranger **** *** /SPD Shadow Ranger *** **** /Ranger Operative Series Red **** /Ranger Operative Series Blue **** /Ranger Operative Series Yellow **** /Ranger Operative Series Green **** /Ranger Operative Series Black **** /Ranger Operative Series Gold **** /Ranger Operative Series Silver **** **** / **** *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** /Gold Samurai Ranger *** /Red Samurai Ranger *** **** /Megaforce Red/Super Megaforce Red **** /Megaforce Blue/Super Megaforce Blue **** /Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green **** /Megaforce Yellow/Super Megaforce Yellow **** /Megaforce Pink/Super Megaforce Pink **** **** /Megaforce Green **** /Super Megaforce Silver *** **** /Dino Charge Red Ranger **** /Dino Charge Black Ranger **** /Dino Charge Blue Ranger **** /Dino Charge Green Ranger **** /Dino Charge Pink Ranger **** /Dino Charge Gold Ranger **** /Dino Charge Aqua Ranger **** /Dino Charge Graphite Ranger **** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger **** /Dino Charge Purple Ranger **** /Dino Charge Silver Ranger **** /Dino Charge Dark Ranger/Dino Charge Talon Ranger *** **** /HyperForce Red **** /HyperForce Blue **** /HyperForce Yellow **** /HyperForce Black **** /HyperForce Pink **** /HyperForce Green *** **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Blue **** /Ninja Steel Yellow **** /Ninja Steel White **** /Ninja Steel Pink **** /Ninja Steel Gold **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Red **** /Ninja Steel Green *** **** /Beast Morphers Red **** /Beast Morphers Blue **** /Beast Morphers Yellow **** /Beast Morphers Gold **** /Beast Morphers Silver *** /Masked Rider *** Masked Rider Warrior Commander *** /Kamen Rider Dragon Knight *** Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight *** Kase/Kamen Rider Siren *** Eubulon/Advent Master *** **** /VR Ryan **** /VR JB **** /VR Kaitlin **** /Cybertron **** /Dark Heart *** Andrew McCormick/Blue Stinger Beetleborg/Chromium Gold Beetleborg *** Karato *** Dragonborg *** Agent Blue Stinger Beetleborg *** Ryu/Ryu Ranger *** Ken Masters *** Chun-Li/Chun-Li Ranger *** Lena Oxton/Tracer *** Winston *** Genji Shimada *** Hanzo Shimada *** Doomfist *** Kai Smith/Fire Ninja *** Nya Smith/Water Ninja *** Lloyd Garmadon/Green Ninja *** Laval the Lion *** Cragger the Crocodile *** Jake Long *** Rocket Raccoon *** Groot *** Thel' Vadam *** Rtas 'Vadum *** Broly *** Hiro Hamada *** Baymax *** Anna *** Elsa *** Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolát *** Aine Yuki ** Maverick Hunters *** Mega Man X *** Zero *** Axl *** Cinnamon *** Marino *** Lexus Coma ** Equestria Ninjas *** Princess Twilight Sparkle *** Twilight Sparkle *** Pinkie Pie *** Rainbow Dash *** Fluttershy *** Applejack *** Rarity *** Sunset Shimmer *** Starlight Glimmer *** Trixie Lulamoon *** Adagio Dazzle *** Sonata Dusk *** Wallflower Blush *** Juniper Montage *** Blade Swipe *** Sapphire Night *** Flash Sentry *** Brawly Beats *** Micro Chips *** Sandalwood *** Valhallan *** Lemon Zest *** Sour Sweet *** Sugarcoat *** Sunny Flare *** Indigo Zap *** Leonardo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Raphael (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Donatello (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Michelangelo (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** April O'Neil (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Casey Jones (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Karai (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Leatherhead *** Tiger Claw *** Rocksteady (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Bebop (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Shinigami *** Fugitoid (TMNT 2012 TV Series) *** Sly Cooper *** SpongeBob SquarePants *** Patrick Star *** Casper the Friendly Ghost *** The Ghostly Trio **** Fatso **** Stinky **** Stretch *** The Boo Brothers **** Freako **** Meako **** Shreakors *** Zerowing/Dino Charge Shark Ranger ** Team Mordecai and Rigby *** Mordecai *** Rigby *** Festro *** Duncan Rosenblatt ** Crystal Gems *** Steven Universe *** Pearl *** Amethyst *** Lapis Lazuli ** Young Six *** Sandbar *** Gallus ** Rabbid Resistance *** Lapinibernatus (leader) *** Professor Mad Rabbid *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 1 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 2 *** Professor Mad Rabbid Clone 3 *** Mad Rabbidroids *** Delivery Rabbid *** Chef Rabbid *** Lifeguard Rabbid *** Bully Rabbids *** Rabbid Mafia Gang *** Magician Rabbid *** Tribe Leader *** Tribe Rabbids *** Werewolf Rabbid *** Rabbidstein Monster *** Vampire Rabbid *** Rabbidkhamun *** Coach Blue Team Rabbid *** Yellow Referee Rabbid *** Coach Red Team Rabbid *** Red Team Rabbids *** Blue Team Rabbids *** Bartender Rabbid *** Piano Player Rabbid *** Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blackbeard Rabbid *** Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Green Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Red Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid *** Robin *** Batgirl *** Supergirl *** Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *** Gabriela Pertuz *** Iso *** Flint *** Haechi ** Secret Warrirors *** Dante Pertuz/Inferno *** Rayshaun Lucas/Patriot *** America Chavez *** Riri Williams/Ironheart ** A.R. Worlds Kamen Riders *** Yusuke Onodera/Kamen Rider Kuuga *** Shouichi Ashikawa/Kamen Rider Agito *** Shinji Tatsumi/Kamen Rider Ryuki *** Takumi Ogami/Kamen Rider Faiz *** Kazuma Kenzaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Blade *** Asumu/Kamen Rider Hibiki *** Souji/Kamen Rider Kabuto *** Wataru/Kamen Rider Kiva *** Kamen Rider G3-X (Decade) *** Ren Haguro/Kamen Rider Knight *** Kamen Rider Femme (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Gai (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Zolda (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Verde (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Tiger (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Scissors (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Imperer (A.R. World) *** Kamen Rider Raia (A.R. World) *** Sakuya Hishigata/Kamen Rider Garren *** Mutsuki Kuroba/Kamen Rider Leangle *** Ibuki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ibuki *** Akira (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amaki *** Todoroki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Todoroki *** Zanki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zanki *** Arata/Kamen Rider Gatack *** Junichi Kaito/Kamen Rider Glaive *** Shin Magaki (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Lance *** Haruka Miwa/Kamen Rider Larc *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Black RX *** Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2)/Kamen Rider Black *** X-Rider (A.R. World) *** Daisuke Yamamoto (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Amazon *** Joji Yuki (A.R. World)/Riderman *** Shigeru Jo (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Stronger *** Eiji Hino (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider OOO *** Takatora Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Zangetsu *** Mitsuzane Kureshima (A.R. World)/Kamen Rider Ryugen ** Carmen Sandiego (2019 Netflix Series) ** Shadowsan ** Player ** Ivy ** Zack ** A.C.M.E. *** The Chief *** Chase Devineaux *** Julia Argent ** Team Web-Warriors *** Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Flash Thompson/Agent Venom (Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors) *** Amadeus Cho/Iron Spider *** Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider *** Mary Jane Watson/Spider-Woman *** Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid *** Spider-Man 2099 *** Spider-Girl *** Spider-Man Noir *** Spyder-Knight *** Spider-Ham *** Blood Spider *** Web Beard *** Web-Slinger *** Gwen Stacy/Spider-Gwen *** Spider-Punk *** Oliver "Ollie" Osnick/Steel Spider *** Bone Spider *** Goliath Spider *** Ghost Spider *** Amazing Avengers **** Iron Fist **** White Tiger **** Nova **** Ka-Zar **** Zabu **** Cloak and Dagger **** Squirrel Girl **** Triton **** Speedball **** Gravity **** Echo **** The Patrioteer **** Molecule Kid **** Crystal *** Monster Squad **** Sean Crenshaw **** Patrick Rhodes **** Horace **** Rudy Holloran **** Eugene **** Pete (Dog) **** Phoebe Crenshaw **** Frankenstein's Monster **** Scary German Guy **** Lisa Rhodes **** Detective Del Crenshaw **** Emily Crenshaw **** Walt **** Dracula **** Bruce W. Wolf **** Frank N. Stein ** Storm Hawks *** Aerrow *** Finn (Storm Hawks) *** Junko *** Piper *** Stork *** Radarr ** Dragon Racers *** Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III *** Stoick *** Tuffnut Thorston *** Astrid Hofferson *** Fishlegs *** Snotlout *** Ruffnut Thorston *** Gobber ** Team Slugterra *** Eli Shane *** Pronto Geronimole *** Trixie Sting *** Kord Zane *** Junjie ** Team Ben 10 *** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Rook Blonko *** Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Kevin Levin (Ben 10: Omniverse) *** Lucy Mann *** Zed *** Rayona *** Skurd *** Manny Armstrong *** Helen Wheels *** Alan Albright *** Cooper Daniels *** Jimmy Jones *** Chrono Spanner *** Ester *** Kai Green *** Rook Shar *** Eunice ** Team UglyDolls *** Moxy *** Ox *** Wage *** Tuesday (UglyDolls) *** Lydia *** Kitty *** Mandy (UglyDolls) *** Babo *** Lucky Bat *** UglyDog *** Nolan (UglyDolls) *** Wagehead ** From the World of Date A Live *** Shido *** Kotori *** Touka *** Kurumi Tokisaki *** Origami *** Kagura *** Yuzuru ** From the World of Akame ga Kill *** Tatsumi *** Akame *** Mine *** Leone *** Sheele *** Lubbock *** Bulat *** Najenda *** Susanoo *** Chelsea ** From the World of Sin and Punishment *** Saki Amamiya *** Airan Jo *** Achi *** Kachua *** Isa Jo *** Kachi ** From the World of Goblin Slayer *** Goblin Slayer *** Priestess *** Cow Girl *** High Elf Archer *** Lizard Priest *** Dwarf Shaman *** Guild Girl *** Witch *** Spearman *** Heavy Warrior *** Female Warrior ** Team TMNT *** Leonardo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Raphael (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Donatello (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Michelangelo (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Master Splinter (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** April O'Neill (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Casey Jones (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Karai (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Fugitoid (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** John Bishop (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Leatherhead (2003 TMNT TV Series) *** Justice Force **** Silver Sentry **** Metal Head **** Ananda **** Chrysalis **** Tsunami **** Nobody **** Raptarr **** Nano **** Turtle Titan **** Green Mantle **** Bowmaster **** Moleculo **** Gauntlet *** Ninja Tribunal **** Kon-Shisho **** Juto-Shisho **** Chikara-Shisho **** Hisomi-Shisho *** Ninja Tribunal Acolytes **** Faraji Ngala **** Adam McKay **** Joi Reynard **** Tora Yoshida ** Hikarians *** Nozomi *** Tsubasa *** Max *** Hikari *** Windash *** Police-Win *** Fire N'ex *** Sniper Sonic *** Dr. 300X *** Nankai Lapito *** Azusa *** Lighting West *** Doctor Yellow *** E3 Racer *** E4 Power *** Yamabiko *** K-kun *** Kodama *** STAR21 *** Seven *** Eurostar Blue Euro *** Hitachi Brothers *** Odakyū Romancecar *** Skyliner *** Rescue *** Hikarian X/Shadow X ** Red Team (Team Fortress) *** Heavy *** Scout *** Soldier *** Pyro *** Demoman *** Engineer *** Medic *** Sniper *** Spy *** Miss Pauling *** Saxton Hale ** From the World of Fortnite *** Bull *** Harper *** Hazard *** Hype *** Izza *** Knox *** Kyle *** Penny *** Syd *** Crash *** Edge *** Enforcer *** Fiona *** Igor *** Ken *** Luna *** Mari *** Sarah *** Scorch *** Scorpion *** A.C. *** Buzz *** Deadeye *** Dusk *** Eagle Eye *** Grizzly *** Jess *** Quinn *** Ragnarok *** Rio *** Southie *** Specter *** Banshee *** Calamity *** Carlos *** Evelynn *** Havoc *** Hawk *** Headhunter *** Jonesy *** Ramirez *** Raptor *** Raven (Fortnite) *** Renegade *** Rio *** Sledgehammer *** Spitfire (Fortnite) *** Vaughn *** Wildcat ** From the World of Verum Rex *** Verum Rex *** Yozora ** From the World of Tokyo Mew Mew *** Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo *** Minto Aizawa/Mew Minto *** Retasu Midorikawa/Mew Retasu *** Bu-Ling Huang/Mew Bu-Ling *** Zakuro Fujiwara/Mew Zakuro *** Berry Shirayuki/Mew Berry *** Ringo Akai/Mew Ringo *** Masaya Aoyama/Blue Knight *** Ryou Shirogane *** Keiichiro Akasaka ** From the World of LEGO Friends/LEGO Elves *** Olivia *** Emma *** Stephanie *** Andrea *** Mia *** Emily Jones *** Azari Firedancer *** Farran Leafshade *** Aira Windwhistler *** Naida Riverheart ** From the World of G.I. Joe *** General Clayton “Hawk” Abernathy *** Conrad S. “Duke” Hauser *** Flint *** Beachhead *** Sgt. Slaughter *** Scarlett *** Snake Eyes *** Roadblock *** Gung-Ho *** Bazooka *** Breaker *** Wild Bill *** Zap *** Shipwreck *** Alpine *** Snow Job *** Lady Jaye *** Barbecue *** Sgt. Stalker *** Thunder *** Airborne *** Ace *** Short Fuze *** Tripwire *** Blowtorch *** Clutch *** Cover Girl *** Crankcase *** Spirit *** Cutter *** Doc *** Deep Six *** Dusty *** Flash *** Footloose *** Frostbite *** Grand Slam *** Quick Kick *** Recondo *** Rip Cord *** Mutt and Junkyard *** Torpedo *** Steeler *** Wet Suit *** Low-Light *** Cross-Country *** Dial-Tone *** Leatherneck *** Iceberg *** Sci-Fi *** Lift-Ticket *** Lifeline *** Mainframe *** Slipstream *** Lt. Falcon *** Jinx *** Big Lob *** Chuckles *** Law and Order *** Tunnel Rat ** From the World of Big O *** Roger Smith *** R. Dorothy Wayneright *** Norman Burg *** Dan Dastun *** Angel ** From the World of Hot Wheels: Accelerators *** Vert Wheeler *** Karma Eiss *** Nolo Pasaro *** Kurt Wylde *** Mitch 'Monkey' McClurg *** Tork Maddox *** Deezel 'Porkchop' Riggs *** Brian Kadeem *** Dr. Peter Tezla *** GIG *** Shirako Takamoto *** Taro Kitano *** Mark Wylde *** Lani Tam *** Alec Wood *** Dan Dresden *** Banjee Castillo ** From the World of Sailor Moon *** Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon *** Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *** Amy Anderson/Sailor Mercury *** Raye "Raven" Hino/Sailor Mars *** Lita Kino/Sailor Jupiter *** Mina Aino/Sailor Venus *** Rini/Sailor Chibi Moon *** Trista Meioh/Sailor Pluto *** Amara Tenoh/Sailor Uranus *** Michelle Kaioh/Sailor Neptune *** Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn *** Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon *** Kou Yaten/Sailor Star Healer *** Kou Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter *** Kou Taiki/Sailor Star Maker ** From the World of My Witch Academia *** Atsuko Kagari *** Lotte Jansson *** Sucy Manbavaran *** Diana Cavendish *** Amanda O'Neill *** Constanze Amalie von Braunschbank Albrechtsberger *** Jasminka Antonenko *** Hannah England and Barbara Paker *** Ursula Callistis *** Croix Meridies ** Team Monsuno *** Jeredy Suno *** Chase Suno *** Bren *** Jinja *** Beyal *** Dax *** Dawnmaster ** World of Packages from Planet X *** Dan Zembrosky *** Troll Moko *** Amanda Highborn *** CuRT ** The Heroes who were Decimated by Gohan Black *** Heroes of Smash **** Luigi **** Princess Peach **** Princess Daisy **** Princess Rosalina & Luma **** Princess Toadstool **** Yoshi **** Bowser/Bowsette **** Bowser Jr. **** King Koopa **** Larry Koopa **** Iggy Koopa **** Morton Koopa Jr. **** Ludwig von Koopa **** Lemmy Koopa **** Roy Koopa **** Wendy O. Koopa **** Cheatsy Koopa **** Bully Koopa **** Big Mouth Koopa **** Kootie Pie Koopa **** Hip **** Hop **** Kooky von Koopa **** Piranha Plant **** Toad **** Pauline **** Paper Mario **** Paper Luigi **** Paper Princess Peach **** Paper Yoshi **** Paper Bowser **** Paper King Koopa **** Paper Bowser Jr. **** Paper Larry Koopa **** Paper Iggy Koopa **** Paper Morton Koopa Jr. **** Paper Wendy O. Koopa **** Paper Ludwig von Koopa **** Paper Lemmy Koopa **** Paper Roy Koopa **** Diddy Kong **** Dixie Kong **** Funky Kong **** Cranky Kong **** Wrinkly Kong **** Candy Kong **** Tiny Kong **** Lanky Kong **** Swanky Kong **** King K. Rool **** Shiek **** Ganondorf **** Young Link **** Toon Link **** Caeda **** Lyndis **** Roy **** Ike **** Chrom **** Lucina **** Robin **** Corrin **** Ryoma **** Xander **** Azura **** Rex **** Pyra **** Mythra **** Palutena **** Falco Lombardi **** Ice Climbers **** Aki Light/Mega Man **** Mega Mini **** Rush **** Meta Knight **** King Dedede **** Bonkers **** Knuckle Joe **** Bandana Waddle Dee **** Dyna Blade **** Dark Meta Knight **** Inkling Girl **** Inkling Boy **** Olimar **** Alph **** Louie **** Ness **** Lucas **** Pokémon Trainer Red ***** Squirtle ***** Ivysaur ***** Charizard ***** Pidgeot ***** Scyher ***** Gengar ***** Lapris ***** Beedrill ***** Lycanroc (Dusk Form) **** Jigglypuff **** Pichu **** Detective Pikachu **** Tim Goodman **** R.O.B. **** Mr. Game & Watch **** Duck Hunt Duo **** Wii Fit Trainer **** Male Wii Fit Trainer **** Villager **** Isabelle **** Dr. Mario **** Mii Brawler **** Mii Swordfighter **** Mii Gunner **** Dark Pit **** Dark Samus **** Birdo **** Geno **** Professor E. Gadd **** Globox **** Barbara *** Resistance (Sonic Forces) **** Miles "Tails" Prower **** Knuckles the Enchidna **** Amy Rose **** Shadow the Hedgehog **** Rouge the Bat **** E-123 Omega **** Silver the Hedgehog **** Blaze the Cat **** Cream the Rabbit **** Vector the Crocodile **** Charmy Bee **** Espio the Chameleon **** Zero the Jackal **** Mephiles the Dark **** Classic Tails **** Classic Knuckles **** Classic Vector **** Classic Charmy **** Classic Espio **** Classic Amy *** Team Rabbid Mario and Rabbid Sonic **** Rabbid Luigi **** Rabbid Peach **** Rabbid Yoshi **** Rabbid Toad **** Blue Rabbid Toad **** Yellow Rabbid Toad **** Black Rabbid Toad **** Green Rabbid Toad **** Purple Rabbid Toad **** Gold Rabbid Toad **** Rabbid Wario **** Rabbid Waluigi **** Rabbid Daisy **** Rabbid Rosalina **** Rabbid Luma **** Rabbid Pauline **** Rabbid Inkling Girl **** Rabbid Inkling Boy **** Rabbid Villager **** Rabbid Pichu **** Rabbid Jigglypuff **** Rabbid Dedede **** Rabbid Isabelle **** Rabbid Snake **** Rabbid Mac **** Rabbid Game & Watch **** Rabbid Geno **** Rabbid Meta Knight **** Rabbid Funky **** Rabbid Dixie **** Rabbid Diddy **** Rabbid Wrinkly **** Rabbid Candy **** Rabbid Tiny **** Rabbid Lanky **** Game Rabbids **** Rabbid Rool **** Bad Banana Rabbid **** Underwater Banana Rabbid **** Island Banana Rabbid **** Jungle Banana Rabbid **** Sea Banana Rabbid **** Rabbid R.O.B. **** Rabbid Ashley **** Rabbid Ice Climbers **** Rabbid Samus **** Rabbid Ridley **** Rabbid Trainer **** Rabbid Bowser/Madame Bowsette **** Rabbid Pikachu **** Rabbid Young Link **** Rabbid Toon Link **** Rabbid Shiek **** Rabbid Ganondorf **** Rabbid Rayman **** Rabbid Globox **** Rabbid Barbara **** Rabbid Lucina **** Rabbid Ike **** Rabbid Roy **** Rabbid Chrom **** Rabbid Robin **** Rabbid Corrin **** Rabbid Bayonetta **** Rabbid Ryu **** Rabbid Ken **** Rabbid Simon **** Rabbid Richter **** Rabbid Cloud **** Rabbid Falco **** Rabbid Wolf **** Rabbid Olimar **** Rabbid Dr. Mario **** Rabbid Dark Hunt Duo **** Rabbid Mii Brawler **** Rabbid Mii Swordfighter **** Rabbid Mii Gunner **** Rabbid Dark Pit **** Rabbid Dark Samus **** Rabbid Ness **** Rabbid Shiek **** Rabbid Zero Suit Samus **** Rabbid Lucas **** Rabbid Pokemon Trainer **** Rabbid Palutena **** Rabbid Bowser Jr. **** Rabbid Larry Koopa **** Rabbid Iggy Koopa **** Rabbid Morton Koopa Jr. **** Rabbid Ludwig von Koopa **** Rabbid Roy Koopa **** Rabbid Lemmy Koopa **** Rabbid Wendy O. Koopa **** Bwario **** Bwaluigi **** Rabbid Birdo **** Rabbid Tails **** Rabbid Amy **** Rabbid Knuckle **** Rabbid Shadow **** Paper Rabbid Peach **** Paper Rabbid Luigi **** Paper Spawny **** Paper Rabbid Mario **** Paper Rabbid Yoshi **** Paper Beep-O **** Rabbid Rouge **** Rabbid E-123 Omega **** Rabbid Cream **** Rabbid Silver **** Rabbid Blaze **** Rabbid Vector **** Rabbid Charmy **** Rabbid Espio **** Bwadow **** Bwarouge **** Rabbid Alph **** Rabbid Classic Tails **** Rabbid Classic Knuckles **** Rabbid Classic Vector **** Rabbid Classic Charmy **** Rabbid Classic Espio **** Pirabbid Plant *** Kamen Riders **** Takeshi Hongo/Kamen Rider Ichigo **** Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider Nigo **** Shiro Kazami/Kamen Rider V3 **** Joji Yuki/Riderman **** Keisuke Jin/Kamen Rider X **** Daisuke Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Amazon **** Shigeru Jo/Kamen Rider Stronger **** Hiroshi Tsukuba/Skyrider **** Kazuya Oki/Kamen Rider Super-1 **** Ryo Murasame/Kamen Rider ZX **** /Kamen Rider Black/Kamen Rider Black RX **** Shin Kazamatsuri/Kamen Rider Shin **** Masaru Aso/Kamen Rider ZO **** Kouji Segawa/Kamen Rider J **** Sougo Tokiwa/Kamen Rider Zi-O **** Geiz Myoukouin/Kamen Rider Geiz **** Tsukuyomi/Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi **** Black Woz/Kamen Rider Woz **** Rentaro Kagura/Kamen Rider Shinobi **** Mondo Douan/Kamen Rider Quiz **** Rento Makina/Kamen Rider Kikai **** G3 Team **** Sento Kiryu/Kamen Rider Build **** Ryuga Banjou/Kamen Rider Cross-Z **** Kazumi Sawatari/Kamen Rider Grease **** Gentoku Himoru/Kamen Rider Rogue **** Nariaki Utsumi/Kamen Rider MadRogue **** Emu Hojo/Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **** Hiiro Kagami/Kamen Rider Brave **** Taiga Hanaya/Kamen Rider Snipe **** Kiriya Kujou/Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo **** Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Neo Genm **** /Kamen Rider Para-DX **** Poppy Pipopapo/Asuna Karino/Kamen Rider Poppy **** Nico Saiba/Ride-Player Nico **** Takeru Tenkuji/Kamen Rider Ghost **** Makoto Fukami/Kamen Rider Specter **** Alain/Kamen Rider Necrom **** Alia/Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P **** Edith/Kamen Rider Dark Ghost **** Shinosuke Tomari/Kamen Rider Drive **** Go Shijima/Kamen Rider Mach **** Chase/Kamen Rider Chase **** Kyoichiro Kuroi/Kamen Rider Sango **** Akagi/Kamen Rider Yongo **** Jun Honganji/Kamen Rider Jun **** Heart/Kamen Rider Heart **** Brain/Kamen Rider Brain **** Medic/Kamen Rider Medic **** Kouta Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim **** Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron **** Mitsuzane Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryugen **** Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin **** Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon **** Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage **** Oren Pierre Alfonzo/Kamen Rider Bravo **** Zack/Kamen Rider Knuckle **** Kurokage Troopers **** Knuckle Troopers **** Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard **** Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast **** Mayu Inamori/Kamen Rider Mage **** Yuzuru Ijima/Kamen Rider Mage **** Masahiro Yamamoto/Kamen Rider Mage **** Gentaro Kisaragi/Kamen Rider Fourze **** Ryusei Sakuta/Kamen Rider Meteor **** Nadeshiko Misaki/Kamen Rider Nadeshiko **** Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO **** Shintaro Goto/Kamen Rider Birth **** Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth Prototype **** Ryu Terui/Kamen Rider Accel **** Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade **** Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend **** Natsumi Hikari/Kamen Rider Kiva-la **** Wataru Kurenai/Kamen Rider Kiva **** Keisuke Nago/Kamen Rider Ixa **** Taiga Nobori/Kamen Rider Saga **** Mamoru Shima/Kamen Rider Proto Ixa **** Megumi Aso/Kamen Rider Ixa Nigo **** Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form **** Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form **** Urataros/Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form **** Kintaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form **** Ryutaros/Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form **** Sieg/Kamen Rider Den-O Wing Form **** Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos **** Kotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider New Den-O **** Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto **** Arata Kagami/Kamen Rider Gatack **** Daisuke Kazama/Kamen Rider Drake **** Tsurugi Kamishiro/Kamen Rider Sasword **** Sou Yaguruma/Kamen Rider KickHopper **** Shun Kageyama/Kamen Rider PunchHopper **** Souji Kusakabe/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto **** Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki **** Iori Izumi/Kamen Rider Ibuki **** Tomizo Todayama/Kamen Rider Todoroki **** Daisuke Danda/Kamen Rider Danki **** Sakae Saeki/Kamen Rider Sabaki **** Eiki/Kamen Rider Eiki **** Akira Amami/Kamen Rider Amaki **** Kyosuke Kiriya/Kamen Rider Kyoki **** Gouki/Kamen Rider Gouki **** Toki/Kamen Rider Toki **** Shouki/Kamen Rider Shouki **** Banki/Kamen Rider Banki **** Michibiki/Kamen Rider Michibiki **** Fubuki/Kamen Rider Fubuki **** Tsutomu Tsumura/Kamen Rider Akatsuki **** Kachidoki/Kamen Rider Kachidoki **** Yamabuki/Kamen Rider Yamabuki **** Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade **** Sakuya Tachibana/Kamen Rider Garren **** Hajime Aikawa/Kamen Rider Chalice **** Mutsuki Kamijo/Kamen Rider Leangle **** Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz **** Masato Kusaka/Kamen Rider Kaixa **** Shūji Mihara/Kamen Rider Delta **** Yuji Kiba/Kamen Rider Orga **** Naoya Kaido/Riotrooper **** Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuki **** Ren Akiyama/Kamen Rider Knight **** Shuichi Kitaoka/Kamen Rider Zolda **** Miyuki Tezuka/Kamen Rider Raia **** Satoru Tojo/Kamen Rider Tiger **** Shinichi Kido/Kamen Rider Ryuga **** Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito **** Makoto Hikawa/Kamen Rider G3-X **** Ryo Ashihara/Kamen Rider Gills **** Koji Majima/Another Agito **** Toru Hojo/V1 **** Takahiro Omuro/Kamen Rider G3 Mild **** Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga **** Mika Natsume/Kamen Rider Proto-Kuuga *** Super Sentai **** Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger **** Akira Shinmei/Aorenger **** Daita Oiwa/Kirenger **** Peggy Matsuyama/Momorenger **** Kenji Asuka/Midorenger **** Goro Sakurai/Spade Ace **** Ryu Higashi/Dia Jack **** Karen Mizuki/Heart Queen **** Bunta Daichi/Clover King **** Sokichi Banba/Big One **** Masao Den/Battle Japan **** Makoto Jin/Battle Cossack **** Kyousuke Shida/Battle France **** Shirou Akebono/Battle Kenya **** Maria Nagisa/Miss America **** Ippei Akagi/DenziRed **** Jun Kiyama/DenziYellow **** Akira Momoi/DenziPink **** Takayuki Hiba/VulEagle **** Kin'ya Samejima/VulShark **** Asao Hyou/VulPanther **** Ken'ichi Akama/GoggleRed **** Kanpei Kuroda/GoggleBlack **** Saburou Aoyama/GoggleBlue **** Futoshi Kijima/GoggleYellow **** Miki Momozono/GogglePink **** Hokuto Dan/DynaRed **** Ryuu Hoshikawa/DynaBlack **** Yousuke Shima/DynaBlue **** Kousaku Nangou/DynaYellow **** Rei Tachibana/DynaPink **** Shirou Gou/Red1 **** Shingo Takasugi/Green2 **** Ryuuta Nanbara/Blue3 **** Jun Yabuki/Yellow4 **** Hikaru Katsuragi/Pink5 **** Shota Yamamori/Magne Warrior **** Hiryuu Tsurugi/ChangeDragon **** Shou Hayate/ChangeGriffin **** Yuuma Oozora/ChangePegasus **** Sayaka Nagisa/ChangeMermaid **** Mai Tsubasa/ChangePhoenix **** Jin/Red Flash **** Dai/Blue Flash **** Bun/Green Flash **** Takeru/Red Mask **** Kenta/Black Mask **** Akira/Blue Mask **** Haruka/Yellow Mask **** Momoko/Pink Mask **** Ryo Asuka/X1 Mask **** Yusuke Amamiya/Red Falcon **** Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion **** Megumi Misaki/Blue Dolphin **** Tetsuya Yano/Black Biaon **** Jun'ichi Aikawa/Green Sai **** Riki Honoo/Red Turbo **** Daichi Yamagata/Black Turbo **** Youhei Hama/Blue Turbo **** Shunsuke Hino/Yellow Turbo **** Haruna Morikawa/Pink Turbo **** Ryu Tendo/Red Hawk **** Gai Yuki/Black Condor **** Raita Ooishi/Yellow Owl **** Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan **** Ako Hayasaka/Blue Swallow **** Jeffrey Kensaki/Green Eagle **** J1 **** J2 **** J3 **** J4 **** J5 **** Yamato Tribe Prince Geki/TyrannoRanger **** Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi/MammothRanger **** Etoffe Tribe Knight Dan/TriceraRanger **** Dime Tribe Knight Boi/TigerRanger **** Lithia Tribe Princess Mei/PteraRanger **** Yamato Tribe Knight Burai/DragonRanger **** Ryo of the Heavenly Fire Star/RyuuRanger **** Daigo of the Heavenly Phantom Star/ShishiRanger **** Shoji of the Heavenly Gravity Star/TenmaRanger **** Kazu of the Heavenly Time Star/KirinRanger **** Rin of the Heavenly Wind Star/HououRanger **** Kou of the Howling New Star/KibaRanger **** Sasuke/NinjaRed **** Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite **** Seikai/NinjaYellow **** Saizou/NinjaBlue **** Jiraiya/NinjaBlack **** Ninjaman **** Goro Hoshino/OhRed **** Shouhei Yokkaichi/OhGreen **** Yuji Mita/OhBlue **** Juri Nijou/OhYellow **** Momo Maruo/OhPink **** Riki/KingRanger **** Gunmazin **** Kyosuke Jinnai/Red Racer **** Naoki Domon/Blue Racer **** Minoru Uesugi/Green Racer **** Natsumi Shinohara/Yellow Racer **** Youko Yagami/Pink Racer **** Signalman **** VRV Master **** Kouichirou Endou/MegaBlack **** Shun Namiki/MegaBlue **** Chisato Jougasaki/MegaYellow **** Miku Imamura/MegaPink **** Hayate/GingaGreen **** Gouki/GingaBlue **** Hikaru/GingaYellow **** Saya/GingaPink **** Matoi Tatsumi/GoRed **** Nagare Tatsumi/GoBlue **** Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen **** Daimon Tatsumi/GoYellow **** Matsuri Tatsumi/GoPink **** Kyoko Hayase/Zeek-Jeanne **** Tatsuya Asami/TimeRed **** Yuri/TimePink **** Ayase/TimeBlue **** Domon/TimeYellow **** Sion/TimeGreen **** Naoto Takizawa/TimeFire **** Kakeru Shishi/GaoRed **** Gaku Washio/GaoYellow **** Kai Samezu/GaoBlue **** Sotaro Ushigome/GaoBlack **** Sae Taiga/GaoWhite **** Tsukumaro Ogami/GaoSilver **** Yousuke Shiina/HurricaneRed **** Nanami Nono/HurricaneBlue **** Kouta Bitou/HurricaneYellow **** Ikkou Kasumi/KabutoRaiger **** Isshuu Kasumi/KuwagaRaiger **** Asuka Kagura/Shurikenger **** Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed **** Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue **** Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow **** Asuka/AbareBlack **** Mikoto Nakadai/AbareKiller **** Kai Ozu/MagiRed **** Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow **** Urara Ozu/MagiBlue **** Houka Ozu/MagiPink **** Makito Ozu/MagiGreen **** Hikaru (Heavenly Saint Sungel)/MagiShine **** Miyuki Ozu/MagiMother **** Isamu Ozu (Heavenly Saint Blagel)/Wolzard Fire **** Satoru Akashi/Bouken Red **** Masumi Inou/Bouken Black **** Souta Mogami/Bouken Blue **** Natsuki Mamiya/Bouken Yellow **** Sakura Nishihori/Bouken Pink **** Eiji Takaoka/Bouken Silver **** Great Sword Man Zubaan **** Jan Kandou/GekiRed **** Ran Uzaki/GekiYellow **** Retsu Fukami/GekiBlue **** Gou Fukami/GekiViolet **** Ken Hisatsu/GekiChopper **** Rio/Black Lion **** Mele/Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist **** Sosuke Esumi/Go-On Red **** Renn Kousaka/Go-On Blue **** Saki Rouyama/Go-On Yellow **** Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia/Kega Yellow **** Hant Jou/Go-On Green **** Gunpei Ishihara/Go-On Black **** Hiroto Sutou/Go-On Gold **** Miu Sutou/Gon-On Silver **** Takeru Shiba/Shinken Red **** Ryunosuke Ikenami/Shinken Blue **** Mako Shiraishi/Shinken Pink **** Chiaki Tani/Shinken Green **** Kotoha Hanaori/Shinken Yellow **** Genta Umemori/Shinken Gold **** Kaoru Shiba/Princess Shinken Red **** Alata/Gosei Red **** Eri/Gosei Pink **** Agri/Gosei Black **** Moune/Gosei Yellow **** Hyde/Gosei Blue **** Gosei Knight **** Captain Marvelous/Gokai Red **** Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue **** Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow **** Don Dogoier/Gokai Green **** Ahim de Famille/Gokai Pink **** Gai Ikari/Gokai Silver **** Hiromu Sakurada/Red Buster **** Ryuji Iwasaki/Blue Buster **** Yoko Usami/Yellow Buster **** Masato Jin/Beet Buster **** Beet J. Stag/Stag Buster **** Daigo Kiryu/Kyoryu Red **** Ian Yorkland/Kyoryu Black **** Nobuharu Udo/Kyoryu Blue **** Souji Rippukan/Kyoryu Green **** Amy Yuuzuki/Kyoryu Pink **** Utsusemimaru/Kyoryu Gold **** Ramirez/Kyoryu Cyan **** Yuko Fukai/Kyoryu Cyan **** Tessai/Kyoryu Gray **** Shinya Tsukouchi/Kyoryu Gray **** Doctor Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet **** Yayoi Ulshade/Kyoryu Violet **** Wise God Torin/Kyoryu Silver **** Right Suzuki/ToQ 1gou **** Haru "Tokatti" Tokashiki/ToQ 2gou **** Mio Natsume/ToQ 3gou **** Hikari Nonomura/ToQ 4gou **** Kagura Izumi/ToQ 5gou **** Akira Nijino/ToQ 6gou **** Conductor/ToQ 7gou **** Takaharu Igasaki/AkaNinger **** Yakumo Katou/AoNinger **** Nagi Matsuo/KiNinger **** Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger **** Kasumi Momochi/MomoNinger **** Kinji Takigawa/StarNinger **** Luna Kokonoe/MidoNinger **** Yoshitaka Igasaki/Elder AkaNinger **** Tsumuji Igasaki/Whirlwind AkaNinger **** Juyong Kwon/Brave Kyoryu Red **** Hyeonjun Jeon/Brave Kyoryu Black **** Sechang Kim/Brave Kyoryu Blue **** Pureun Lee/Brave Kyoryu Green **** Dohee Yun/Brave Kyoryu Pink **** Brave Kyoryu Gold **** /ZyuohEagle/ZyuohGorilla/ZyuohWhale/ZyuohCondor (w/Bud) **** /ZyuohShark **** /ZyuohLion **** /ZyuohElephant **** /ZyuohTiger **** /ZyuohTheWorld **** /ZyuohBird/ZyuohCondor (w/Yamato Kazakiri) **** /Lupin Red **** /Lupin Blue **** /Lupin Yellow **** /Patren 1gou **** /Patren 2gou **** /Patren 3gou **** /Lupin X/Patren X **** Kou/RyusoulRed **** Melt/RyusoulBlue **** Asuna/RyusoulPink **** Towa/RyusoulGreen **** Bamba/RysoulBlack *** Ultra Heroes **** Shin Hayata/Ultraman **** Zoffy **** Dan Moroboshi/Ultraseven **** Hideki Go/Ultraman Jack **** Seiji Hokuto/Ultraman Ace **** Kotaro Higashi/Ultraman Taro **** Father of Ultra **** Mother of Ultra **** Gen Ohtori/Ultraman Leo **** Astra **** Ultraman King **** Takeshi Yamato/Ultraman 80 **** Yullian **** Choichiro Hikari/Ultraman Joneus **** Elek **** Loto **** Amia **** Scott Masterson/Ultraman Scott **** Chuck Gavin/Ultraman Chuck **** Beth O'Brien/Ultrawoman Beth **** Jack Shindo/Ultraman Great **** Kenichi Kai/Ultraman Powered **** Katsuto Asahi/Ultraman Zearth **** Daigo Madoka/Ultraman Tiga **** Shin Asuka/Ultraman Dyna **** Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia **** Hiroya Fujimiya/Ultraman Agul **** Genki Kagura/Ultraman Nice **** Ultraman Boy **** Ultraman Pict **** Musashi Haruno/Ultraman Cosmos **** Julie/Ultraman Justice **** Shunichi Maki/Ultraman the Next **** Kazuki Komon/Ultraman Nexus/Ultraman Noa **** Kaito Touma/Ultraman Max **** Ultraman Xenon **** Mirai Hibino/Ultraman Mebius **** Kazuya Serizawa/Ultraman Hikari **** Jin/Ultraseven X **** Shin Moroboshi/Ultraman Zero **** Hikaru Raido/Ultraman Ginga **** Shou/Ultraman Victory **** Daichi Ozora/Ultraman X **** Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb **** Riku Asakura/Ultraman Geed **** Katsumi Minato/Ultraman Rosso **** Isami Minato/Ultraman Blu **** Asahi Minato/Ultrawoman Grigio **** Shinjiro Hayata/Ultraman **** Hiroyuki Kudo/Ultraman Taiga/Ultraman Titas/Ultraman Fuma *** Space Squad **** Geki Jumonji/Gavan Type-G **** Kai Hyuga/New Sharivan **** Shu Karasuma/New Shaider **** Juspion **** Toha Yamaji/Jiraya **** Touma Amagi/New Jiraya **** Naoto Tamura/Jiban **** Ryouma Kagawa/Fire/Knight Fire **** Hayato Kano/Draft Redder **** Janperson **** Show Narumi/Blue Swat **** Takuya Kai/Blue Beet **** Kouhei Toba/B-Fighter Kabuto **** Kamen Rider Icarus **** Lucky/Shishi Red **** Stinger/Sasori Orange **** Garu/Ookami Blue **** Balance/Tenbin Gold **** Champ/Oushi Black **** Naga Ray/Hebitsukai Silver **** Hammie/Chameleon Green **** Raptor 283/Washi Pink **** Spada/Kajiki Yellow **** Shou Ronpo/Ryu Commander **** Kotaro Sakuma/Kougama Blue **** Tsurugi Ohtori/Houou Soldier **** Banban "Ban" Azarka/DekaRed **** Houji "Hoji" Tomasu/DekaBlue **** Senichi "Sen-chan" Enari/DekaGreen **** Marika "Jasmine" Reimon/DekaYellow **** Koume "Umeko" Kodou/DekaPink **** Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak **** Anubian Chief Doggie Kruger/DekaMaster **** Cignian Swan Shiratori/DekaSwan **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** /DekaRed **** Ryouma/GingaRed **** Hyuuga/Black Knight **** Kenta Date/MegaRed **** Yuusaku Hayakawa/MegaSilver **** Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **** Gaku Hoshikawa/FiveRed **** Ken Hoshikawa/FiveBlue **** Fumiya Hoshikawa/FiveBlack **** Kasumi Hoshikawa/FivePink **** Remi Hoshikawa/FiveYellow **** Sara Tokimura/Yellow Flash **** Lou/Pink Flash **** Daigoro Oume/DenziBlue **** Tatsuya Midorikawa/DenziGreen *** Avengers **** Steve Rogers/Captain America **** Tony Stark/Iron Man **** Thor **** Bruce Banner/Hulk **** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **** Clint Barton/Hawkeye **** James Rhodes/War Machine **** Scott Lang/Ant-Man **** Peter Parker/Spider-Man **** T'Challa/Black Panther **** Shuri **** M'Baku/Man Ape **** Vision **** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver **** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch **** Sam Wilson/Falcon **** Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier **** Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel **** Hope van Dyne/Wasp **** Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange **** Wong **** Pepper Potts/Rescue **** Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *** Guardians of the Galaxy **** Peter Quill/Starlord **** Gamora **** Drax the Destroyer **** Nebula **** Mantis *** X-Men **** Wolverine **** Beast (X-Men) **** Cyclops **** Emma Frost **** Professor Charles Xavier **** Jean Grey **** Storm **** Shadowcat/Kitty Pryde **** Iceman **** Nightcrawler **** Angel **** Bishop **** Forge **** Gambit **** Rogue (X-Men) **** Colossus **** Psylocke **** Firestar **** Caliban **** Spyke **** Sunspot **** Berzerker **** Magma **** Jubilee **** Multiple **** Wolfsbane **** Cannonball **** Dani Moonstar **** Havok **** Boom Boom **** X-23 **** Amanda Sefton **** Wade Wilson/Deadpool **** Magneto *** Fantastic Four **** Mr. Fantastic **** Thing **** Human Torch **** Invisible Woman *** Inhumans **** Black Bolt **** Gorgon **** Karnak **** Medusa Amaquelin **** Crystal Amaquelin **** Lockjaw *** Sakaraan Rebellion **** Korg **** Miek **** Biff **** Tasba **** Hajo **** Ejashi **** Hiroim **** Elloe Kaifi *** Ravagers **** Howard the Duck **** Stakar Ogord **** Aleta Ogord **** Charlie-27 **** Krugarr **** Mainframed the Duck **** Yondu Udonta **** Taserface **** Martinex **** Horuz **** Gef **** Retch **** Halfnut **** Brahl **** Oblo **** Scrote **** Narblik **** Tullk **** Vorker **** Huhtar **** Kraglin Obfonteri *** Protectors of Light **** Samurai Jack **** Johnny Bravo **** Bendy **** Angel (Bendy and the Ink Machine) **** Sans **** Frisk **** Papyrus *** Equestria Ninjas **** Thunderbass **** Mystery Mint **** Cloudy Kicks **** Paisley **** Sweet Leaves **** Tennis Match **** Gloriosa Daisy **** Timber Spruce **** Vignette Valenica **** Apple Bloom **** Scootaloo **** Sweetie Belle **** Big Macintosh **** Silver Spoon **** Diamond Tiara **** DJ Pon-3 **** Snips and Snails **** Octavia Melody **** Bon Bon **** Lyra Heartstrings **** Derpy **** Bulk Biceps **** Principal Celestia **** Vice Principal Luna **** Granny Smith **** Shining Armor **** Principal Cadence **** Principal Cinch **** Crimson Napalm **** Venus De Milo **** The Mighty Mutanimals ***** Slash ***** Tyler Rockwell ***** Pigeon Pete ***** Jack J. Kurtzman ***** Muckman **** Keno **** Mondo Gecko **** Sir Malachi **** Joe Eyeball **** Alopex **** Miyamoto Usagi **** Mona Lisa *** Team Mordecai and Rigby **** Benson Dunswoody **** Pops Maellard **** Skips **** Mitch "Mussle Man" Sorrenstein **** Hi-Five Ghost **** Rex Salazar **** Grim Reaper **** Billy **** Mandy **** Frankie Foster **** Numbuh 5 **** Juniper Lee **** Kiva Andru **** Lance **** Ilana **** Octus **** I.M. Weasel **** Erin **** Jake Spidermonkey **** Grizzly **** Panda **** Ice Bear **** Gumball Watterson **** Darwin Watterson **** Anais Watterson **** Richard Watterson **** Nicole Watterson **** Radicles **** Enid **** King Rufus **** Peter (Long Live The Royals) **** Rosalind (Long Live The Royals) **** Ed **** Edd **** Eddy **** K.O. **** Garnet **** Raven **** Ben Tennyson (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) **** Finn the Human **** Jake the Dog **** Chowder **** Shnitzhel **** Courage the Cowardly Dog **** Ami Onuki **** Yumi Yoshimura **** Festro **** Uncle Grandpa **** Oscar (Summer Camp Island) **** Hedgehog (Summer Camp Island) **** Robot Jones **** Lazlo **** Raj **** Clam (Camp Lazlo) **** Charlie (We Bare Bears) **** Nom Nom **** Lemongrab 3 **** Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) **** Moxy **** Vambre Warrior **** Prohyas Warrior **** BMO **** Princess Bubblegum **** Maceline the Vampire Queen **** Flame Princess **** Lady Rainnicorn **** Hoss Delgado **** Irwin **** Jeff the Spider **** Fred Fredburger **** Skarr **** Victor "Vic" Calavera **** Valentino "Val" Calavera **** Kelsey Bern **** John Paul "J.P." Mercer **** Sheriff Mao Mao **** Badgerclops **** Adorabat **** Robin ('' Teen Titans 2003 TV Series'') **** Cyborg ('' Teen Titans 2003 TV Series'') **** Raven ('' Teen Titans 2003 TV Series'') **** Starfire ('' Teen Titans 2003 TV Series'') **** Beast Boy ('' Teen Titans 2003 TV Series'') **** Blossom **** Bubbles **** Buttercup **** Blisstina **** Peridot **** Connie Maheswaran **** Bismuth **** Lion **** Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz **** Cyborg **** Starfire **** Beast Boy **** Robotboy **** Tommy Turnbull **** Gus Turner **** Lola Mbola **** Miss Martian **** Artemis **** Power Girl **** Princess Amethyst **** Arsenal **** Superboy **** Kevin Levin (Ben 10 (2016 Reboot)) *** Legendary Rangers **** /Blue Ranger **** /Black Ranger **** /Yellow Ranger **** /Green Zeo Ranger IV **** /Blue Zeo Ranger III **** /Yellow Zeo Ranger II **** **** /Black Space Ranger/Green Turbo Ranger **** /Yellow Space Ranger/Yellow Turbo Ranger **** /Pink Space Ranger **** /Silver Space Ranger **** /Galaxy Blue Ranger **** /Galaxy Green Ranger **** /Galaxy Yellow Ranger **** /Galaxy Pink Ranger **** /Blue Lightspeed Ranger **** /Green Lightspeed Ranger **** /Yellow Lightspeed Ranger **** /Pink Lightspeed Ranger **** /Time Force Pink **** /Time Force Blue **** /Time Force Yellow **** /Time Force Green **** /Quantum Ranger **** /Time Force Silver **** /Blue Wild Force Ranger **** /Black Wild Force Ranger **** /Yellow Wild Force Ranger **** /White Wild Force Ranger **** /Lunar Wolf Silver Ranger **** /Red Wind Ranger **** /Blue Wind Ranger **** /Yellow Wind Ranger **** /Crimson Thunder Ranger **** /Navy Thunder Ranger **** /Green Samurai Ranger **** **** /SPD Deka Ranger **** /SPD Red Ranger **** /SPD Blue Ranger **** /SPD Green Ranger/SPD Green Dragon Ranger **** /SPD Yellow Ranger **** /SPD Pink Ranger **** /SPD Omega Ranger **** /SPD Kat Ranger **** /SPD Nova Ranger **** /SPD Orange Ranger **** /Red Mystic Ranger **** /Yellow Mystic Ranger **** /Blue Mystic Ranger **** /Green Mystic Ranger **** /White Mystic Ranger **** /Solaris Knight **** /Wolf Warrior **** /Red Overdrive Ranger **** /Black Overdrive Ranger **** /Blue Overdrive Ranger **** /Yellow Overdrive Ranger **** /Pink Overdrive Ranger **** /Mercury Ranger **** **** /Jungle Fury Red Ranger **** /Jungle Fury Blue Ranger **** /Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger **** /Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger **** /Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger **** **** **** **** /Black Lion Warrior **** /Green Chameleon Warrior **** /Blue Samurai Ranger **** /Pink Samurai Ranger **** /Green Samurai Ranger **** /Yellow Samurai Ranger **** /Violet Solar Ranger **** /Orange Solar Ranger **** Future Omega Ranger **** Guardian of Hall of Legends *** Masked Riders **** Masked Rider Warrior Commander **** Masked Rider V3 **** Riderman **** Masked Rider X **** Masked Rider Amazon **** Strongman **** Skyrider **** Masked Rider Super-1 **** Masked Rider Z-Cross *** Dragon Knight Riders **** Ian/Kamen Rider Incisor **** Chance/Kamen Rider Torque **** Van/Kamen Rider Camo **** Price/Kamen Rider Strike **** Cameron/Kamen Rider Thrust **** Quinn/Kamen Rider Sting **** Hunt/Kamen Rider Axe **** Chase/Kamen Rider Spear *** Beetleborgs **** Roland Williams/Green Hunter Beetleborg/Titanium Silver Beetleborg **** Josephine McCormick/Red Striker Beetleborg/Platinum Purple Beetleborg **** Josh Baldwin/White Blaster Beetleborg *** Silver Ray *** Astralborgs **** Fireborg **** Lightningborg **** Ladyborg *** Agent Beetleborgs **** Agent Green Hunter Beetleborg **** Agent Red Striker Beetleborg *** Galactic Republic **** Anakin Skywalker **** Obi-Wan Kenobi **** Ahsoka Tano (Past) **** Mace Windu **** Yoda **** Clone Troopers **** Padme Amidala **** Jar Jar Binks **** Kit Fisto **** Plo Koon **** Aayla Secura **** Luminara Unduli **** Adi Gallia **** Bail Organa **** Barriss Offee **** Jocasta Nu **** Ki-Adi-Mundi **** Mon Mothma **** Onaconda Farr **** Captain Rex (Past) **** Commander Cody **** Shaak Ti **** Wag Too **** Echo **** Fives **** Neeyutnee **** Nahdar Vebb **** Eeth Koth **** Commander Colt **** Quinlan Vos **** Ky Narec **** Commander Stone **** Commander Fox **** Commander Ponds **** Commander Gree **** Commander Fil **** Commander Thire **** Commander Bly **** Saesee Tiin **** Tiplee **** Tiplar **** Commander Doom **** Commander Havoc **** Commander Jet **** Commander Monnk **** Commander Neyo **** Commander Thorn **** Commander Trauma **** Commander Wolffe **** Captain Breaker **** Captain Fordo **** Captain Keeli **** Captain Lock **** Captain Gregor **** Lieutenant Trap **** Lieutenant Hawk **** Byph **** Ganodi **** Gungi **** Katooni **** Petro **** Jinx (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **** Kalifa **** O-Mer **** Saw Gerrera **** Lux Bonteri **** Steela Gerrera *** Rebellion **** Kanan Jarrus **** Hera Syndulla **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren **** Alexsander Kallus **** Captain Rex **** Ahsoka Tano *** Resistance **** Jarek Yeager **** R1-J5 "Bucket" **** Tam Ryvora **** Neeku Vozo **** Torra Doza **** Hype Fazon **** Freya Fenris **** Griff Halloran **** Bo Keevil **** C4 **** Mia Gabon **** Hugh Sion *** Overwatch Agents **** Ana **** Baptiste **** Bastion **** Brigitte **** D.Va **** Lúcio **** McCree **** Mei **** Mercy **** Orisa **** Pharah **** Reinhardt **** Reaper **** Sombra **** Soldier: 76 **** Symmetra **** Torbjörn **** Wrecking Ball **** Widowmaker **** Zarya **** Zenyatta *** Justice League **** Batman **** Superman **** The Flash **** Martian Manhunter **** Wonder Woman **** Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **** John Stewart/Green Lantern **** Aquaman **** Swamp Thing **** Jonah Hex **** Shazam **** Hawkman **** Green Arrow **** Steel **** Animal Man **** Atom **** Black Lightning **** Black Canary **** Plastic Man **** Vixen **** Elongated Man **** B'wana Beast **** Red Tornado **** Detective Chimp **** Deadman **** Spectre **** Metamorpho **** Wildcat **** Booster Gold **** Ted Kord/Blue Beetle **** Guy Gardener/Green Lantern **** Zatanna **** Hawkgirl **** Phantom Stranger **** Prince Karras **** Sandman *** LEGO Dimensions Warriors **** Emmet Brickowski **** Jay Walker/The Lightning Ninja **** Zane/The Ice Ninja **** Cole/The Black Ninja **** P.I.X.A.L./Samurai X **** Skylor/The Amber Ninja **** Seliel/The Phantom Ninja **** Ronin **** Echo Zane **** Eris the Eagle **** Gorzan the Gorilla **** Bladvic the Bear **** Woriz the Wolf **** Razzar the Raven **** Rogon the Rhino **** Scorm the Scorpion **** Sir Fangar **** Wyldstyle **** Benny **** MetalBeard **** ScribbleCop **** Sweet Mayhem **** Queen Watevra Wa’Nabi **** Susan (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Ice Cream Cone (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) **** Unikitty **** Puppycorn **** Dr. Fox **** Hawkodile **** Richard (Unikitty!) **** Dr. Rabbit **** NEXO Knights ***** Clay Moorington ***** Aaron Fox ***** Lancelot "Lance" Richmond ***** Princess Macy Halbert ***** Axl (NEXO Knights) **** Elemental Warriors ***** Karlof ***** Neuro ***** Gravis ***** Jacob Pevsner ***** Shade ***** Paleman ***** Griffin Turner ***** Ash ***** Bolobo ***** Tox ***** Camille **** Tribes of CHIMA ***** Lagravis ***** Lavertus ***** ShadoWind ***** Longtooth ***** Lennox ***** Leonidas ***** Li'ella ***** Lion Swordsmen ***** Lion Gunners ***** Queen Crunket ***** King Crominus ***** Crooler ***** Crawley ***** Crug ***** Cranvil ***** Crokenburg ***** Ewald ***** Ewar ***** Equila ***** Eglor ***** Elida ***** Gardo ***** G'Loona ***** Grizzam ***** Gornay ***** Grumlo ***** Gelsi ***** Rawzom ***** Rizzo ***** Razcal ***** Winzar ***** Wilhurt ***** Wakz ***** Windra ***** Wonald ***** Rinona ***** Rukus ***** Runk ***** Buchuma ***** Balkar ***** Bungey ***** Bumpy ***** Bozy ***** Bezar ***** Scutter ***** Scolder ***** Scrug ***** Braptor ***** Blista ***** Fluminox ***** Florax ***** Flinx ***** Foltrax ***** Frax ***** Firox ***** Tormak ***** Trakkar ***** Tazar ***** Lundor ***** Strainor ***** Stealthor ***** Sykor ***** Sirox ***** Sibress ***** Saraw ***** Saber-Tooth Tiger Soldiers ***** Maula ***** Mottrot ***** Mungus ***** Vardy ***** VoomVoom ***** Vornon ***** Vultrix ***** Vulture Soldiers ***** Icebite ***** Icerlot ***** Icepaw ***** Iceklaw ***** Ice Bear Soldiers *** Keyblade Wielders **** Kairi **** Roxas **** Riku **** Naminé **** Data-Sora **** Data-Roxas **** Data-Riku **** Data-Naminé **** Ventus **** Terra **** Aqua *** Disney Princesses **** Moana **** Merida **** Rapunzel **** Tiana **** Ariel **** Fa Mulan **** Pocahontas **** Jasmine **** Belle **** Aurora **** Cinderella **** Snow White *** Storm Creatures *** Asgardians *** Royal Guards of Equestria *** Wakandans *** Rabbid Resistance **** Female FBI Rabbid **** Male FBI Rabbid 2 **** Police Cop Rabbid **** Male Police Rabbid **** Policeman Rabbid **** Mini-Rabbid **** Gorilla Rabbid **** Nerdy Rabbid **** Hardhat Rabbid **** Green Hardhat Rabbid **** Blue Hardhat Rabbid **** Female Hardhat Rabbid **** Test Pilot Rabbid **** Pilot Rabbid **** Professor Mad Mini-Rabbid **** Pilot Mini-Rabbid **** Test Pilot Mini-Rabbid **** Female Nerdy Rabbid **** Astronaut Rabbid **** The Nosed Rabbid **** Rabbids Quatrio **** Super Hero Rabbids **** Black Hair Girl Rabbid **** Agent Rabbid 000 **** Girl Rabbid **** Cowboy Rabbid **** Small Robot Servant **** Rabbid Trio **** Cheerleader Rabbid **** Black Hair Cheerleader Rabbids **** Rabbid Singer **** Rocket Hat Rabbid **** Female Punk Rock Rabbid **** Blondie Rabbid **** Color Spin Hat Rabbid **** Blue Tie Rabbid **** Pilot Rabbid 2 **** Conductor Rabbid *** Special Unit **** Bridget **** Bob **** Danny *** Autobots **** Optimus Prime **** Ultra Magnus **** Bumblebee **** Bulkhead **** Arcee **** Ratchet **** Cliffjumper **** Smokescreen **** Wheeljack **** Knock Out **** Strongarm **** Sideswipe **** Grimlock **** Drift **** Windblade **** Fixit **** Jetstorm **** Slipstream **** Jazz **** Blurr *** Team Skullgirls **** Filia Medici ***** Samson **** Adam **** Andy Anvil **** Annie **** Avery **** Beowulf **** Big Band **** Black Egrets **** Cerebella **** D. Violet **** Delilah **** Dr. Avian **** George Bomb **** Irvin **** Isaac **** King Franz **** Leduc **** Leviathan **** Lonesome Lenny **** Minette **** Molly **** Mrs. Victoria **** Ms. Fortune **** Painwheel **** Panzerfaust **** Peacock **** Roxie **** Squigly **** Stanley **** The Last Hope **** Tommy Ten-Tons **** Umbrella **** Yu-Wan *** Jump Force **** Monkey D. Luffy **** Roronoa Zoro **** Usopp **** Sanji **** Nami **** Tony Tony Chopper **** Nico Robin **** Franky **** Brook **** Jinbei **** Whitebeard **** Trafalgar D. Water Law **** Boa Hancock **** Portgas D. Ace **** Sabo **** Silvers Rayleigh **** Bartolomeo **** Cavendish **** Orlumbus **** Hajrudin **** Coby **** Shanks **** Emporio Ivankov **** Mr. 2 Bon Clay **** Mr. 3 **** Vivi **** Rebecca **** Kyros **** Riku Dold III **** Viola **** Sai **** Boo **** Chinjao **** Kin'emon **** Kanjuro **** Raizo **** Inuarashi **** Nekomamushi **** Vinsmoke Reiju **** Galley La **** Marco **** Charlotte Chiffon **** O-Tsuru **** Tenguyama Hitetsu **** Kiku **** Old Man Hyo **** Koala **** Uraraka Ochako **** Bakugo Katsuki **** Tenya Iida **** Shoto Todoroki **** Katsuki Bakugo **** Tsuyu Asui **** Minoru Mineta **** Eijiro Kirishima **** Mirio Togata **** Yuga Aoyama **** Mina Ashido **** Denki Kaminari **** Kyoka Jiro **** Hanta Sero **** Momo Yaoyorozu **** Eri (My Hero Academia) **** Naruto Uzumaki **** Sasuke Uchiha **** Sakura Haruno **** Kakashi Hatake **** Gaara **** Kiba Inuzuka **** Shino Aburame **** Sai **** Rock Lee **** Tenten **** Shikamaru Nara **** Ino Yamanaka **** Chōji Akimichi **** Temari **** Kankuro **** Itachi Uchiha **** Jiraiya (Naruto) **** Tsunade **** Might Guy **** Asuma Sarutobi **** Utakata **** Killer B **** Konohamaru Sarutobi **** Hiruzen Sarutobi **** Iruka Umino **** Obito Uchiha **** Konan **** Hinata Hyūga **** Tenten **** Kiba Inuzuka **** Akamaru **** Shino Aburame **** Kurenai Yūhi **** Kakashi Hatake **** Ino Yamanaka **** Sai **** Boruto Uzumaki **** Sarada Uchiha **** Mitsuki **** Shikadai Nara **** Chōchō Akimichi **** Inojin Yamanaka **** Metal Lee **** Mirai Sarutobi **** Kagura Karatachi **** Denki Kaminarimon **** Iwabee Yuino **** Sumire Kakei **** Wasabi Izuno **** Namida Suzumeno **** Yusuke Urameshi **** Shizuru Kuwabara **** Yukina **** Chu **** Rinku **** Toya **** Jin **** Suzuka **** Shishiwakamaru **** Gon Freecss **** Killua Zoldyck **** Kurapika **** Leorio Paladinight **** Biscuit Krueger **** Morel Mackernasey **** Knov **** Palm Siberia **** Knuckle Bine **** Kite **** Ichigo Kurosaki **** Orihime Inoue **** Rukia Kuchiki **** Yasutora Sado **** Uryū Ishida **** 'Kisuke Urahara **** Yoruichi Shihōin **** Renji Abarai **** Byakuya Kuchiki **** Tōshirō Hitsugaya **** Rangiku Matsumoto **** Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck **** Kon **** Kenpachi Zaraki **** Ganju and Kukkaku Shiba **** Pegasus Seiya **** Athena **** Dragon Shiryu **** Cygnus Hyoga **** Andromeda Shun **** Phoenix Ikki **** Gold Saints **** Pegasus Koga **** Yugi Muto **** Yami Yugi **** Joey Wheeler **** Téa Gardner **** Tristan Taylor **** Seto Kaiba **** Ryou Bakura **** Duke Devlin **** Serenity Wheeler **** Rebecca Hawkins **** Mai Valentine **** Ishizu Ishtar **** Marik Ishtar **** Sugoroku Muto **** Goku **** Vegeta **** Gohan **** Piccolo **** Future Trunks **** Krillin **** Master Roshi **** Tien **** Yamcha **** Android 17 **** Android 18 **** Majin Buu **** Frieza **** Jaco **** Future Goten **** Kenshiro **** Bat **** Lin **** Rei **** Mamiya **** Airi **** Shu **** Fudou of the Mountains **** Falco (Hokuto no Ken) **** Ryu (Hokuto no Ken) **** Ryo Saeba **** Kaori Makimura **** Hideyuki Makimura **** Umibōzu **** Saeko Nogami **** Jonathan Joestar **** George Joestar I **** Danny (JoJo's Bizzare Adventure) **** Erina Joestar **** Robert Edward O. Speedwagon **** William Anthonio Zeppeli **** Tonpetty **** Straizo **** Dire **** Poco **** Bruford **** Poco's sister **** Lisa Lisa **** Smokey Brown **** Rudol von Stroheim **** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli **** Loggins **** Messina **** Suzi Q **** Mark **** Mario Zeppeli **** George Joestar II **** Jotaro Kujo **** Holy Kujo **** Muhammad Avdol **** Noriaki Kakyoin **** Jean Pierre Polnareff **** Iggy **** Anne **** Roses **** Josuke Higashikata **** Koichi Hirose **** Okuyasu Nijimura **** Rohan Kishibe **** Reimi Sugimoto **** Arnold **** Tamami Kobayashi **** Toshikazu Hazamada **** Yukako Yamagishi **** Tonio Trussardi **** Shizuka Joestar **** Shigekiyo Yangu **** Aya Tsugi **** Mikitaka Hazekura **** Yuya Fungami **** Hayato Kawajiri **** Tomoko Higashikata **** Ryohei Higashikata **** Giorno Giovanna **** Bruno Bucciarati **** Team Bucciarati **** Narancia Ghirga **** Guido Mista **** Leone Abbacchio **** Trish Una **** Pannacotta Fugo **** Scolippi **** Pericolo **** Coco Jumbo **** Passione **** Jolyne Cujoh **** Ermes Costello **** Emporio Alniño **** Foo Fighters **** Weather Report **** Narciso Anasui **** Gwess **** Romeo Jisso **** Johnny Joestar **** Gyro Zeppeli **** Lucy Steel **** Hot Pants **** Mountain Tim **** Wekapipo **** Steven Steel **** Jesus **** Gregorio Zeppeli **** George Joestar I **** Nicholas Joestar **** Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion) **** Yasuho Hirose **** Daiya Higashikata **** Joshu Higashikata **** Norisuke Higashikata IV **** Tsurugi Higashikata **** Kyo Nijimura **** Hato Higashikata **** Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) **** Josefumi Kujo **** Karera Sakunami **** Rai Mamezuku **** Suzuyo Hirose **** Rina Higashikata **** Dai **** Pop **** Maam **** Hyunckel **** Leona **** Avan **** Gome **** Crocodine **** Himura Kenshin **** Kamiya Kaoru **** Myōjin Yahiko **** Sagara Sanosuke **** Takani Megumi **** Shinomori Aoshi **** Saitō Hajime **** Makimachi Misao **** Asta **** Yuno **** Noelle Silva **** Mimosa Vermillion **** Klaus **** Magna Swing **** Luck Voltia **** Gauche Adlai **** Marie Adlai **** Charmy Pappitson **** Yami Sukehiro **** Fuegoleon Vermillion **** Leopold Vermillion **** Rebecca Scarlet **** Neige **** Galena **** Glover **** Kane **** Navigator *** Anti-Shocker Rebellion Force **** Kamen Rider Data/Dr. R.O.B. (first leader) **** Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva/Dr. Lucario **** Kamen Rider Red Decade/Dr. Proto Man **** Kamen Rider Blue Decade/Dr. Mega Man **** Kamen Rider Black Accel/Dr. Bomberman **** Kamen Rider Core Birth/Doctor Professor Snake **** Kamen Rider Birth Core/Doctor Professor Gray **** Kamen Rider Gold Fourze/Madame Amy **** Kamen Rider Necro/Professor Mask Gate **** Kamen Rider Ryugen X/Professor Blue Toad **** Kamen Rider Black Sigurd/Doctor Professor Rush **** Kamen Rider Black Tyrant/Dr. Elec Man **** Kamen Rider Black Marika Prototype/Madame Wii Fit Trainer **** Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin General/Samurai Professor Goroh **** Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Mach (CV: Vincent Tong) **** Kamen Rider Gold Mach (CV: Ryan Drummond) **** Kamen Rider Gold Proto-Drive (CV: Brad Swaile) **** Kamen Rider Proto-Ghost/Professor Espio **** Kamen Rider Proto-Specter/Professor Charmy **** Kamen Rider Proto-Necrom/Professor Vector **** Kamen Rider Dark Necrom G/Dr. Felix Jr. **** Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S/Dr. Pit **** Neo Akaranger **** Neo Aoranger **** Neo Kiranger **** Neo Momoranger **** Neo Midoranger **** Neo TimeRed **** Neo TimeBlue **** Neo TimeGreen **** Neo TimeYellow **** Neo TimePink **** Neo TimeFire **** Agent DekaRed **** Agent DekaBlue **** Agent DekaGreen **** Agent DekaYellow **** Agent DekaPink **** Agent DekaBreak **** Agent DekaMaster **** Agent DekaSwan **** Agent DekaGold **** Agent DekaBright **** Neo Akaninger **** Neo Aoninger **** Neo Kininger **** Neo Shironinger **** Neo Momoninger **** Neo Starninger **** Neo Midoninger *** Survey Corps **** Eren Yeager **** Mikasa Ackerman **** Armin Arlert **** Jean Kirschtein **** Connie Springer **** Sasha Braus *** Mysticons **** Emerald "Em" Goldenbraid **** Piper Willowbrook *** Gemina Warriors Allies * Kang the Conqueror * Spike the Dog * Spike * Dr. K * Gosei * Tensou * Lord Drakkend (Captain Planet's spirit) Villains * New Blood Tribe Episodes * Episode 1: A New Today * Episode 2: Day of New Beginnings * Episode 3: The Great Keyblade War * Episode 4: Knight of the North * Episode 5: Point of No Return * Episode 6: Lost Heaven * Episode 7: Vector of the Heavens * Episode 8: Destruction of New Earth * Episode 9: The Ultimate Ninja Part 1 * Episode 10: The Ultimate Ninja Part 2 * Episode 11: Keyblader of Light * Episode 12: Keyblader of Darkness * Episode 13: The Dimensional Elements * Episode 14: The Fourth Siren * Episode 15: The Fifth Siren * Episode 16: Memories of A Former Siren * Episode 17: Endless Glory * Episode 18: Ultimate Justice * Episode 19: Curse of The New Admin * Episode 20: Pillager Attacks!! * Episode 21: Into the Desert Village * Episode 22: The Wither Dragon * Episode 23: Burning Wish * Episode 24: Broly's Redemption * Episode 25: Travel into the Past Part 1 * Episode 26: Travel into the Past Part 2 * Episode 27: The Last Stand * Episode 28: Days of Final Battle * Episode 29: Brave New World Part 1 * Episode 30: Brave New World Part 2 Quotes ) (Dr. K: Yes.) (Mordecai: Oh.) (Jack Landors: Actually, Mordo. You're looking at the new RPM Ranger.) (SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, good luck with that.) (Hiro Hamada: Kenjou and I will take care of this, Lemon Zest.) Okay. Thanks, Hiro. (Hiro Hamada, puts his hand on Sunny's shoulder: You okay?) (Sunny Flare, tearfully nods her head as she wipes her tears: I'm fine, Hiro. Thanks.) (Hiro Hamada: You're welcome. How did you and Thunderbass dated?) (Sunny Flare: At Equestria Land.) (Hiro Hamada: Really?) (Sunny Flare: Yeah.) (Kenjou Akira: You and Thunderbass really have a history together, right?) (Sunny Flare: We do. Since, Friendship Games. I really wanted to get know him. He's my boyfriend. And now, Gohan Black is gonna pay for what he did to Thundy!) (Hiro Hamada and Kenjou Akira: "Thundy?!") (Sugarcoat: Yeah. She came up with the nickname.) (Indigo Zap: Dr. K, Ranger Operative Series Silver Tyrannosaurus and Jack Landors, to Mordecai and Rigby You don't think Dr. K's doing?) (Mordecai and Rigby: Definitely.) (Indigo Zap: Oh. Mordecai by the arms Am I gonna watch Jack becoming the new RPM Ranger? him virgosly AM I GONNA WATCH JACK BECOMING THE NEW RPM RANGER?!!!) (Mordecai: Okay! You will, Indigo Zap!! Please stop shaking me?!!) (Indigo Zap stops shaking Mordecai) (Indigo Zap: nervously Sorry.)|Lemon Zest comforting Sunny Flare}} Trivia * It is revealed that Copper Plume is Pinkie Pie's boyfriend. * It is revealed that Barrancon is Barranco's ancestor from the year 4096. * Gabriela Pertuz, Iso, Flint, Haechi and Secret Warriors are joining the Amazing Avengers. * Copper Plume, Invader Zim, GIR, Dib Membrane, Gaz Membrane, Minimoose, Bendy, Angel, Rabbid 6, Rabbid Mane Six and the Mane Six Princesses joins the Equestria Ninjas. * Jordan joins the Mega Rangers as Megaforce Green. * Jack Landors becomes RPM T-Rex Ranger and joins the RPM Rangers. * Sonic the Hedgehog gives Shotaro Hidari and Philip the Wisp Memories. * It is revealed that Devon Daniels and Cooper Daniels are cousins. * Rainbow Rabbid Flash finally receives her cutie mark. Songs Openings * Hikari no Sasu Mirai e! by Hironobu Kageyama (1-10) * Brave Shine by Aimer (11-20) * ASH by LiSA (21-30) Inserts * Sunflower by Swae Lee feat. Post Malone * Portals - from Avengers: Endgame Endings * Be Alright by Amagata Naomi (1-10) * Brand New World by V6 (11-20) * ray of light by MONKEY MAJIK (21-30) Gallery Great cross z ridewatch by zeronatt1233-dcod3a9.png|Garden Grove's Great Cross-Z Ridewatch Fanmade drive type fruits ridewatch by zeronatt1233 dd4c9dn-pre.png|Zion's Drive Type Fruits Ridewatch Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch.jpg|Zion's Drive Type High Speed Ridewatch Preorder kamen rider zio dx deno liner form ridewatch 1549688927 e17bd7d00.jpg|Zion's Den-O Liner Form Ridewatch D3nokR2UUAYYZy5.jpg|Medusa's Yami Shinobi Ridewatch Dd3i6tw-99f2020b-e178-46ec-b3e1-b8d7924fe961.jpg|Kamen Rider Yami Shinobi All Heisei Precure Ridewatch.png|All Precure Ridewatches Break d dragon by phenom jak d67xdxu-pre.png|Aria Blaze's Break D Dragon Keyblade Tumblr inline p135x4bSL21ttrj3n 1280.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard Black Hole Driver.jpg|Timber, the Dark Shard's Black Hole Driver Scientist Rabbid in Rabbids Invasion.jpg|Scientist Rabbid Female Scientist Rabbid.jpg|Female Scientist Rabbid Professor Barranco 3 in Raving Rabbids Travel in Time.jpg|Barrancon Anti spawny by mlprainbowbrush dbrmmad-fullview.jpg|Anti-Spawny Anti anti spawny and spawn by mlprainbowbrush dciuxyv-fullview.jpg|Spawn 20190513 152625.jpg|Future Rabbids The robo rabbids character sheet by mlprainbowbrush dclci2d-fullview.jpg|Robo-Rabbids Classic sonic the hedgehog and friends wallpaper by sonicthehedgehogbg d5yl0z8-fullview.jpg|Classic Dr. Eggman and Classic Metal Sonic Ultimate Dai-Satan in Super Sentai Strongest Battle.jpg|Ultimate Lokar Delivery Rabbid.jpg|Delivery Rabbid X1080-pj6.jpg|Chef Rabbid Lifeguard Rabbid.jpg|Lifeguard Rabbid Bully Rabbids.jpg|Bully Rabbids Maxresdefault-93-e1503594199878.jpg|Rabbid Mafia Gang Rabbids-306-16x9.jpg|Magician Rabbid 74524186c335b88c6 w.jpg|Tribe Leader and Tribe Rabbids Monster rabbids by kaetzchen1991 d9r3e9d-fullview.jpg|Werewolf Rabbid, Rabbidstein Monster and Vampire Rabbid Rabbidkhamun.jpg|Rabbidkhamun Rabbids in Rabbidbowl.jpg|Coach Blue Team Rabbid, Yellow Referee Rabbid and Coach Red Team Rabbid Orange Team Rabbids and Blue Team Rabbids.jpg|Red Team Rabbids and Blue Team Rabbids X720-rLd.jpg|Bartender Rabbid and Piano Player Rabbid Two Pirate Rabbids.jpg|Pirate Mate Rabidd and Blackbeard Rabbid Pirate Mate Rabbids.jpg|Pink Pirate Mate Rabbid, Green Pirate Mate Rabbid, Red Pirate Mate Rabbid and Blue Pirate Mate Rabbid Rabbid and Robbie.jpg|White Rabbidroids KRZiO-Geiz Ridewatch.png|Garden Grove's Proto Geiz Ridewatch Zoe_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jots-pre.png|Zoe Star Pink Mercy_join_organization_xll_by_gamerpen_dd3jouk-pre.png|Mercy Feral Siren Oc_____lexus_coma_by_inkyscribbler_dd3c3e8-pre.png|Lexus Coma Bat_Ze_Runba.JPG|Kaiser Vampyrus North_bridge_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd3tgw8-fullview.png|North Bridge db81i1b-76486ffb-1b4d-4109-b491-1f48e731b56e.jpg|Clone Trooper Yuusuke Hino Contralto join organization xiii by gamerpen dd4f925-pre.png|Contralto lily_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd4ue4a-pre.png|Lily Zi-O CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureStarArmor Geiz CureStarArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureStarArmor Zi-O CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Zi-O CureMilkyArmor Geiz CureMilkyArmor.png|Kamen Rider Geiz CureMilkyArmor night_quill_join_organization_xiii_by_gamerpen_dd51ux4-pre.png|Night Quill Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel.jpg|Mighty the Armadillo and Ray the Flying Squirrel AEWWTS1.png|Testing Chamber MO1y.jpg|Time Washing Machine TV Time Machine.png|TV Time Machine Golden Time Washing Machine.jpg|Golden Time Washing Machine Avengers (Endgame).jpg|Advanced Tech Suit 61IWlnnZUFL. UX522 .jpg|Proto Nano Gauntlet Dc70uzc-568c479f-f88d-4f12-b184-aff201a3c571.jpg|Sonic Blast eg_copper_plume___organization_xiii_by_imperfectxiii_d7vmpju-pre.png|Copper Plume Fenrir_KHII.png|Copper Plume's Fenrir The wisp memories by techan d33rxs2-fullview.jpg|Wisp Memories (Boost Memory, Hover Memory, Laser Memory, Drill Memory, Rocket Memory, Spike Memory, Cube Memory and Frenzy Memory) Colors-BurstMemory.png|Burst Memory Colors-AntiGravMemory.png|AntiGrav Memory Colors-VoidMemory.png|Void Memory 14639.jpg|Chaos Emerald Rings Gobusters-keys.jpg|Dōbutsu Sentai Go-Busters Keys Equestria_Girls_arrive_at_Equestria_Land_EGROF.png|Sunny Flare holds a picture of herself and her boyfriend, Thunderbass at Equestria Land 74647885 p0 master1200.jpg|KivaTrinity Ridewatch 74647885 p1 master1200.jpg D78mUinVUAAYv7w.jpg|GrandGeiz Ridewatch Prm-green.png|Megaforce Green Kh hod reboot ducklings by sakuyamon dbkwqlf-fullview.png|Webby's Keyblade, Huey's Sword, Dewey's Staff and Louie's Shield Tumblr pojuj4gh3q1vcexeeo2 1280.png|Huey's Fire Feather Keyblade Tumblr pojuj4gh3q1vcexeeo3 1280.png|Dewey's Water Feather Keyblade Tumblr pojuj4gh3q1vcexeeo4 1280.png|Louie's Green Crystal Keyblade Equestria girls rabbids kingdom battle by vg805smashbros dbq3nsl-fullview.jpg|Rainbow Dash's Blaster, Fluttershy's Precision, Twilight Sparkle's Rumblebang, Rarity's Melee, Applejack's Boomshot, Pinkie Pie's Sentry, Sunset Shimmer's Rocket and Starlight Glimmer's Bworb 723648d18d97b6cd7199aac07ee5b5607f160e7e hq.jpg|Kitty Katswell and Nicole Watterson are using Nekohameha sunset_shimmer_shurikens_by_legendary_spider_dcjc3wz-pre.jpg|Sunset Shimmer's Shurikens Final smash lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|Rabbid Mario's Final Smash Lightsaber SmashBros Inspired Keyblade.jpg|Rabbid Sonic's Smash Bros Inspired Keyblade Button Mash in Friendship is Magic App Game.png|Button Mash got his own cutie mark Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Minecraft Dimensions: The Final Chapters Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Shows Category:Crossovers